


Plans

by thatonewriterchick



Series: The Difference Between Best Friends and Boyfriends [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Doubt, Fluff, M/M, Plans For The Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonewriterchick/pseuds/thatonewriterchick
Summary: As the dust settles post the Championship match, Hop is thinking about what to do with his life.
Relationships: Hop/Masaru | Victor
Series: The Difference Between Best Friends and Boyfriends [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587415
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Plans

Someone forgot to close the curtains.

Light bled through Hop’s lids, drawing him gradually out of his sleep and leading him to the revelation that was ruining his morning.

In a last ditch effort, he flopped to his side, grunting in response to the faint grumble of displeasure beside him.

“Be still,” Victor grunted, his voice deep and gruff, even as he adjusted his loose grip at Hop’s hip.

Even half asleep, Hop felt a small thrill at the feeling of Victor’s touch on his bare skin. He snuggled closer to his boyfriend’s bare chest, tucking his head beneath Victor’s chin with a sigh.

But it was too late.

His mind, the traitorous thing, was already beginning to stir, waking him with a stream of thoughts.

Today the Champion and his predecessor were supposed to be meeting up for another one of their meetings. Hop hadn’t realized how much went into the being the strongest in the region until Victor had begun the task of officially taking it over after winning the final match.

Which was only a reminder that he himself still had no idea what he wanted to do with his life.

He’d been so focused and determined to win the Championship he’d never considered an instance in which he’d failed.

It was hard to tell if that had been out of pride or overconfidence, but either way.

Victor’s hand slid up his side, making Hop’s breath hitch before stilling again.

“Are you awake?” Hop’s lips brushed against the base of the Champion’s throat.

“Not trying to be.” Victor’s thumb was moving back and forth in a lazy, distracting motion. “But someone left the curtains open.”

“I think it was you.” Hop’s murmur was neutral.

“No…” Victor yawned. “But I forgive you.” He began to rub Hop’s back, stealing his boyfriend’s protest and turning it into a hum.

“Don’t stop,” Hop mumbled as the passes over his back began to slow.

Victor’s chuckle was a rumble low in his throat, reverberating in his chest as he resumed his ministrations at a steady pace. “What time is it?”

“Doesn’t matter. Let’s just stay here forever.”

“We’re having lunch with your brother, remember?”

With great reluctance, Hop lifted his head. “Can we push it back to dinner instead?”

Victor laughed again, his gaze soft and warm. “Tempting, but no.” He pulled his hand from beneath Hop’s shirt, instead clasping a handful of the cotton and pulling him down.

The press of Victor’s mouth stole Hop’s train of thought, even after he pulled away.

He stroked Hop’s stubbly cheek, then kissed him again. “We should probably get up and shower.”

“You don’t even know what time it is.” Hop accused as Victor gave him a playful push, making him fall back against the mattress so he could make an escape.

It was like he knew Hop had every intention of trying to seduce him.

Victor flipped over his Rotom phone and glanced at the display. With a sound of disapproval, he said, “It’s pretty late.” He set his phone down and stretched, arms reaching for the high ceilings with a straining groan.

“It’s too bad,” Hop said with a sigh as he eyed the Champion’s chest, loving that Victor went to bed shirtless.

“We’ll have dinner tonight and the evening to ourselves,” Victor promised with a reassuring smile. “Just the two of us. Raihan should be here after lunch; he and Leon are talking about Rose Tower. You know how they wander off.”

The mention of the former chairman drew Hop out of his fantasies for the evening. “Do you know what they’re planning?”

“No idea.” Victor shrugged as he padded his way over the bathroom. “You want me to ask?”

Hop shook his head before Victor disappeared into the bathroom. “It’s fine.” He still wasn’t sure how to feel about Leon and Victor sharing information with each other, but not with him. It was always League related, but still strange.

He listened to the shower hiss to life and relaxed against the pillows, dragging the tangle of blankets back up over him. There was no hope for sleep at this point, which left him to his thoughts again.

What was he going to do with his life?

It had been weeks since the Championship. Leon was working on repurposing Rose Tower, Victor was Champion.

Even that jerk Bede was training to take over for Opal.

Hop sighed, dragging the blankets over his head to block out the sunlight.

And maybe the thought of Bede too.

He’d long since realized that Bede was hurting and had been lashing out, though it wasn’t really much of an excuse for the verbal abuse he subjected his rivals to. The words had stung, but only because they played on Hop’s insecurities.

Months later and now he had a whole new set of them.

What was he going to do?

He had drifted off when Victor drew the blankets back.

“Don’t,” Hop begged, reaching blindly.

“Sorry, love,” Victor murmured into his ear, smoothing Hop’s mussed locks away from his face. “You’re out of time.”

When the cooler air touched his toes, Hop groaned. “Fine…”

As he threw his feet over the side of the bed, he ignored the way Victor was watching him, looking too good even fully dressed. “You’re very cute when you’re grumpy,” he remarked as Hop stood, pressing a kiss to his nose.

Hop grunted and then yawned as he made his way to the bathroom.

“Don’t be too long,” Victor reminded.

Casting a glance over his shoulder, Hop saw his boyfriend was sitting on the edge of the bed, frowning at his phone. Surely he only meant getting ready to meet up for lunch with Leon.

But it seemed to encompass Hop’s lack of direction just as easily. “I won’t,” he said, shutting the door behind him.

Hop hoped he meant more than his time in the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of didn't want to post this chapter; I had another scene in mind, but this came out instead... :/


End file.
